1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for the manufacturing of decorative surface elements with a surface structure matching the decor of the upper surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Products coated with simulated versions of materials such as wood and marble are frequent today. They are foremost used where a less expensive material is desired, but also where resistance towards abrasion, indentation and different chemicals and moisture is required. As an example of such products floors, floor beadings, table tops, work tops and wall panels can be mentioned.
As an example of an existing product can be mentioned the thermosetting laminate which mostly consists of a number of base sheets with a decor sheet placed closest to the surface. The decor sheet can be provided with a desired decor or pattern. Frequently used patterns usually represent the image of different kinds of wood or minerals such as marble or granite. The surface of the laminate can, at the laminating procedure, be provided with a structure, which will make the decor more realistic. Press plates with structure or structure foils are here frequently used during the pressing of the laminate. A negative reproduction of the structure in the press plate or the foil will be embossed into the laminate surface during the laminating procedure.
The structure suitably represents features characteristic for the pattern the decor represents. The structure can be made coarse to simulate for example rough planed stone, or smooth with randomly placed pits and micro cracks to simulate polished marble. When the surface of wood is simulated the surface is provided with randomly placed thin oblong indentations which imitate pores.
It has for a long time been a great need to be able to manufacture simulated materials where a lacquer is used as a top coat on a decor. The only way, so far, to achieve a surface structure in lacquer is casting or abrasive moulding which both are time consuming and expensive processes.